Runaway Steed
by Phanita
Summary: Lana convinces Lex to go trail riding. . .with almost disastrous consequences. Lexana.


A/N: A short 'n sweet one-shot of Lexana. Takes place during season 5. Enjoy! –Alexandra

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

* * *

Lex was certain the buckskin Quarter Horse he was to ride didn't like him. In fact, the beast was giving him the evil-eye, but maybe it was him. Maybe he was imagining it all. He didn't know, because he'd never had good experiences with horses.

Back when he, his father and mother, visited the ranch they owned in Montana, he'd had an accident that involved a bay mustang named Diablo. Dad had insisted he learn to ride a horse. Mom had argued, but she finally relented and Lex somehow found himself on the back of a crazy mustang, holding the reins for dear life as he was lead around by a ranch hand.

He didn't quite know what went wrong, because next thing he knew, old Diablo had bolted for no explicit reason, and bam! just like that, Lex was on the ground, sitting on his ass in the dirt with a stunned expression on his face.

Boy, had Mom been frantic. She'd threatened to sell the ranch over his little accident, that looking back, had changed Lex's view on horses completely. Luckily, his father had turned on his trademark charm and talked Mom out of her plan to sell the ranch. Somehow, the issue was dropped and they spent the rest of the trip as if the incident hadn't happened. How could they forget that their own son had taken such a serious fall? Lex didn't know and he never found out, either. After that day, he vowed to never get on a horse again.

Until today.

Lana had somehow convinced him to go riding with her. She'd promised she'd give him a bomb-proof horse after he'd relayed his tragic story to her, hoping to worm his way out of this one. But Lex couldn't resist those hazel eyes that reminded him of chocolate, and he gave in.

So here he stood, holding the lead rope to a cranky buckskin mare whose name was Bathsheba, hoping, praying, that she wouldn't sense his distress. Horses were keen on that.

"Lex, you're knuckles are white! Relax your grip on the lead rope," Lana scolded lightheartedly as she began currying her mount, a black and white piebald gelding she called Friar. "She won't hurt you."

"How can you be so sure?"

Bathsheba snorted.

"She's the sweetest horse, Lex. She would never hurt a fly."

Lex cautiously held out his hand, and was surprised when Bathsheba nudged it with her muzzle, which felt strangely like velvet.

"She's looking for cookies." Lana laughed melodically, making his heart leap. "Here. . ." She reached into her pocket and withdrew a biscuit, dropping it into his outstretched palm. "Now hold your hand flat and offer it to her."

Lex did as instructed and smiled when Bathsheba gobbled the cookie greedily from his hand. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He quietly grabbed a brush from the tack box and began to cury Bathsheba.

Lana tacked Friar, then helped him tack Bathsheba. Together, they lead the animals out into the field towards the trails. Lex was nervous as he mounted, taking up the reins in hands that trembled slightly. Lana smiled at him as she climbed up on Friar.

"Do you remember how to ride?" she asked inquisitively.

"I think so."

"Good."

She clucked and Friar moved forward, taking slow, ambling steps. Lex did the same; Bathsheba followed leisurely behind. They entered the woods onto the trail.

So far so good, Lex thought, breathing in the earthy smell of pine and damp leaves.

Lana turned around in the saddle to check on him. "Doing all right?"

He nodded, smiling. "I can see why you enjoy this tranquil activity. It's relaxing."

"It helps me wind down when I'm stressed."

A chipmunk suddenly darted out in front of Friar, spooking him into rearing. Bolting forward, he took off at a dead gallop, Lana hanging on for dear life.

"Lana!" Lex called frantically before taking action; he spurred Bathsheba forward, adrenaline kicking in. He didn't think. He acted.

At first, Lex's balance was unsteady from years out of the saddle, but it quickly improved and all that he'd learned came back to him. He could see Friar, Lana trying her best to stop the spooked animal and stay on at the same time.

Lex urged Bathsheba to quicken her pace, reaching out a hand as they caught up to Lana and her runaway mount, attempting to get ahold of Friar's reins. He managed to grasp at the leather securely, then pulled back on Bathsheba's reins to get her to halt, shouting a stern whoa as he did so.

Friar came to a stop, sides heaving as he pulled in deep heaves of breath, his sides lathered in a thick foam of sweat. Lana was catching her own breath, her body trembling from the adrenaline that still pumped through her system.

"Lana! Are you all right?" Lex asked, jumping down from his mount and going to her, his hands wrapping steadily around her waist, lifting her down.

"I–I'm okay," Lana managed to sputter, clinging to him tightly. She laughed nervously. "I've never had that happen quite like that before."

Lex smoothed a strand of brunette hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "Perhaps we should walk back? You're trembling. . ."

"No. I'll ride. You should always get back on after an accident like this occurs, especially if you take a fall." She cast him a warm smile. "You were brave, Lex, coming after me like you did. Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you, Lana." He framed her face in his hands. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lex."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, tender kiss. When he drew back, she lay her head against his shoulder, still clinging, still trembling. Lex caressed her arm in a soothing gesture to help calm her.

"You must think I'm weak," she murmured in quiet perturbation into his chest.

"No. I don't think that at all, Lana," he reassured her gently. "You're the strongest woman I know."

"Thanks, Lex. Should we head back, now?" She pulled away and he helped her mount Friar, who had calmed down considerably since his frenzied gallop.

Lex mounted Bathsheba and they steered their mounts towards home.

Lex found Lana reading a book in his study later that night. He set the hot chocolate he had had his chef prepare in front of her on the coffee table before settling himself beside her. "Thought you could use something comforting," he said, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Lex. This is just what I needed." She took a sip of the warm beverage before leaning back against him, heaving a contented sigh. "Besides for the chaos our ride turned into, did you enjoy it?"

"Immensely. I have to admit, I missed it."

"We should do it again sometime."

He nodded, kissing her temple. They fell silent, enjoying one another's company, until both were lulled to sleep by the crackling of the fire that roared brightly in the hearth.


End file.
